


Hero, Right?

by mon_mothma



Series: Stories of the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Minor Character Death, Poe Dameron Comic, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Resistance, The Resistance Era, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_mothma/pseuds/mon_mothma
Summary: Poe Dameron definitely needs a hug. Drabble from the Poe Dameron Comics.
Series: Stories of the Stars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747942
Kudos: 1





	Hero, Right?

Poe Dameron was a hero, right?

At least that's what everybody told him. 

He certainly didn't feel like a hero at that very moment. Hidden away in a room turned training area, the Resistance pilot was taking out some of his frustrations on a punching bag. 

It was the middle of the night so there wasn't anyone around. Everyone on the base was either asleep or had been stuck with the graveyard shift. The members of Poe’s squadron were probably all asleep. 

At least Poe hoped they were. After the day they had had, they deserved a good night's rest. 

A low whistle came from BB-8, the sound making Poe let out a deep sigh. 

“I know buddy, I know I should be sleeping.” 

He let his arms fall to his side as another whistle left his astromech. 

“Why aren't I? Well, I got too much on my mind… Boxing was supposed to help.” 

Poe moved across the small room. He picked up his bottle of water and sat down on the mats, a sad smile coming onto his lips as BB-8 rolled closer with a couple of beeps. 

“I miss him too.” 

He took a long drink before speaking again. 

“Iolo's with the stars now… But that's not really what I'm thinking about bud.” 

An inquisitive whistle left the droid and Poe let out a humph. 

“You really wanna know?” 

He watched as BB-8 rolled back and forth, almost looking like they were nodding. 

“I'm thinking about a lot of things. Like what if we don't find Lor San Tekka? What if Luke Skywalker is dead? What if the Resistance loses?” 

An annoyed series of beeps left BB-8 and Poe couldn’t help his smile. The droid was right, it didn’t do well to dwell on the what ifs. He was still there, he was still fighting, that was all that mattered. 

“You know, I think you might be the smartest one of us all.” 

A smug tune left BB-8, something about BB-8 definitely being smarter than Poe -- they were programmed that way. Poe reached out and patted the side of his astromech. The hero didn't say anything else, the pat being enough thanks for his sidekick. He let his hand drop and after a few moments, Poe released a heavy sigh and got to his feet. 

“Better get some sleep,” He muttered. 

BB-8 let out an approving beep and the smile on Poe’s lips didn’t come easy then. His steps weren’t easy either, feet feeling like lead as he left the training room and headed to his room. 


End file.
